Elijah Kelley
| place= TBA | alliances= TBA | challenges= TBA | votesagainst= TBA | days= TBA}} Elijah Kelley is a contestant from Survivor: India - Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty and Survivor: Second Chances. Profile Name (Age): Elijah Kelley (24) Tribe Designation: Kahruba Current Residence: New York, NY Occupation: Public Speaker/Ex-Male Escort Personal Claim to Fame: Recognizing what a bad place I was in as an escort, and having the courage to leave despite having no money or place to stay and turning such a negative experience into something so positive by speaking out and encouraging others to do so as well. Hobbies: Photography, Running, and Frisbee Pet Peeves: People who see bad things happening and do nothing to stop it, shallow pretty people, insensitive jokes. 3 Words to Describe You: Passionate, Outspoken, & Empathetic If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why?: 1). My camera - nothing brings people together more than group photoshoots, whether it's taking photos of eachother, or looking for cool things to photograph. 2). A letter from my mom - I had written to her just before I had come out as a male escort, I read it whenever I need to be reminded that while the path I'm taking may not be the easy one, it's the right one, and that alone will open so many doors for me. 3). Bubble gum, because who doesn't love bubble gum? SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I would say I'm a mix between Ethan Zohn, in that I'm a really laid back, fun loving guy who is easy to get along with and Lex van den Berge because when I see something happening that I don't think is right, I'm not afraid to step in and tell someone what I really think. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To share my story to the world, and let others who were in my shoes or those who are considering going down the path that I went down, that there is a better way out. Being the "Sole Survivor" in so many ways encapsulates the message I want to spread, plus the million dollars would help my company launch the national campaign we've been working on. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I have survived so much worse in my life - I've been poor, homeless, and hungry, not only have I gone without all of those luxuries on the cold streets, but I also didn't have my integrity. I know what it is like to be hungry, cold, and desperate, and I have overcome it. 39 Days on an Island for a million bucks is nothing compared to what I've gone through in the past. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I'm a fun, laidback guy, who has one hell of a story to tell the jury if I get the chance to plead my case at the end. I know I can whether the conditions, and I plan on being the "big brother" to anyone out there who feels alone or being picked on. With my experience, my story, and my social skills, I know I'll be the Sole Survivor. Voting History Post-''Survivor'' Trivia